Motherly duties
by simplewin
Summary: A mother reflects on the impact of having a cursed child. Oneshot.


**Warnings/Spoiler:** Un-betaed. No spoiler...  
**Notes: **Written because I was bored. Please don't hurt me TT  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and associated parties. No profit is made from this fanwork.

They say there are some things money can't buy. For Mrs. Sohma, such nonsensical sayings did not deserve the saliva used to utter them. She defied any man in his right mind to glance at her stellar Chanel and Gucci collections and tell her she was not an accomplished woman. Everyday, at the top of her whopping 1.56m, Sayako Sohma barely acknowledged the servants who would diligently bow before her wherever she went, devancing her most minute needs. Indeed, not everyone could pretend to have been chosen to bear not one, but two of the Jyunnishis, and she was intent on reminding others of her good fortune.

For unlike Ula, who had beauty on her side but whom she felt lacked the psychological strength to raise a cursed infant, or Nastumi who spent hours caking her face as if it would mask her shame of being pregnant outside of wedlock, Sayako had grown out of the inevitable grief that came with bearing a cursed child and had turned it to her advantage. After years of failed attempts and disheartened trials, she had finally become the mother of the most important Jyunnishis and her efforts were about to be justly rewarded.

Every time she had stared at the feeble infant in his crib, she couldn't help but shudder at the atrocity of the monstrosity she had engendered, but forced herself to see further in time, when her investment would finally bear its fruits.

She frowned, thinking of her past mistakes. The good-for-nothing Ayame had chosen to consort with other Jyunnishis, despite her warning that he should not mingle with others of lower rank. She had an idea that Hiranuma's young Hatori Sohma could go somewhere under strict discipline, but knowing Sadako's feeble authority, she doubted anything good would ever come from her nonchalant son, Ayame's _other_ friend. She couldn't help but feel aggravated by her son's companions, and deplored that he would not have the sense of using his assets to higher purposes.

Her gaze went back to the crib, and her thoughts came back to the bright future this new son was auguring for her. Without a doubt, past failures would be erased by her present efforts, as she would not make the same error twice. Carefully covering the infant with a silk garment, she suppressed a smile and reminisced how liberating it had been to finally escape the hardships her pregnancy had been. She recounted the nausea, hot spells, and general exhaustion that had plagued her more harshly than the first time, and when her water broke almost five weeks early, she had seriously doubted her plan hadn't functioned properly.

Then the little boy was born, screaming like a demon. Despite his clear hazel eyes and silver locks, she had known before setting her eyes on him that he was yet another malevolent devil sent to torment the living.  
But she didn't care this time around. She didn't, because it was her demon. Hers to control and use as she pleased. Hers to mold and transform as it suited her fancy. _Hers_.  
So when the practitioner finally placed the monster in her arms and he transformed into a furless, trembling mouse, she hadn't been able to repress the tears of relief and satisfaction that poured down her face.

_Finally. _Finally, she had obtained what she wanted. Finally, in her hands, the best of the Jyunnishis had come to her, and she could stop trying. Finally, she would have a voice and would elevate herself above and beyond all the other mothers. There wouldn't be so many backstabbing comments on her extravagant, precautiously flamboyant first-born son, and they would all come to respect her for being one of the rare and few obviously chosen to host the cursed. Others would always be accidents, while she would be The chosen one. Already Akira-sama had expressed his heartfelt congratulations, and she had surprised the seldom-seen Ren-sama sitting by the crib's side mere hours after the boy had come to this world, long dark hair caressing the squirming boy's face. The only thing she could think about to complete her tableau was to present the child to God, finally get rid of the it and get a chance at the life of luxury and notoriety Ayame's birth had given her a glimpse of.  
---

She had idly gone back to daydreaming of her future lifestyle, when the door beside her futon silently slid open and the family head's imposing silhouette entered the room. Barely acknowledging her presence with a light bow as she heaved herself to a more appropriate sitting position, he lowered himself to the ground and lightly dropped a charge she hadn't noticed hidden in his large kimono. Before her eyes stood the young deity, who always looked too small and sickly for his three years old. Akira-sama silently smiled at his son and answered the unuttered questions burning in the little boy's eyes.

Staring intensely at the cot, his hand still tucked into his father's, the boy approached the resting newborn with his mouth slightly open. Sayako remained silent as she observed the child eagerly grab the side of the crib and stretch to the top of his toes, as if discovering a new present from his adoring father. When he saw the newborn, a muffled, surprised gasp escaped his mouth and he quickly released the crib with an excited squeal. Swiftly turning to the older figure beside him, he expressed his excitement at the baby with unrepressed glee and turned back to observe the child once more, urging his father to 'make it do something', to which the man simply chuckled.

With a quick gesture, Akira-sama lifted the small child in his arms to allow him to stare at what the latter already called 'his rat', before closing his embrace and holding him securely against his chest. The boy did not seem to realize snuggling against his father, his eyes stubbornly stuck to the infant. As Akira-sama quietly exited the room, Sayako could not prevent a nervous shiver at the intensity of the child's glare as he hunched himself over his father's shoulders and kept staring at the crib.  
--

Left to herself, Sayako lied back and reflected over the peculiar introduction that had just taken place. Her son had not risen from his sleep during the whole encounter, and she was grateful that at least he had not ruined this first meeting by crying raucously like he been merely hours before.

Come to think of how engrossed the deity had been on her son, she found her hopes confirmed. This child was going to be a goldmine indeed. As a smile stretched on her face, fatigue started to seep in, and heavy eyelids harbored visions of wealth and power she knew the eager godchild wouldn't fail to provide in exchange for her little monster.

_Yes, her dream would come true. Her hard work would be rewarded. Her suffering would not be vain._

At last, Sayako allowed herself to drift into sleep, the young Akito's pleased laughter still chiming ther ears.

Fin ---

So, how was it:nervous glances:

Little notes that noone ever reads:

First things first, this is narrated mainly with Sayako's pov. not sure what Yuki's adorable mother is called in the manga... I figured she couldn't be very tall considering how Yuki towers over her in the Parent/Teacher chapter in the manga.

Then, Akki is a woman, yes I know, but Sayako doesn't, now does she? I tried to make her as girly as possible without pushing too hard, but it kindsa suck as it is >>. Also, Akki is three years older than Yuki because that's how it seems like in the manga... two or three years difference between those two. If am wrong, mah, blame it on poor creative license.

In the same trend, Yuki and Haru have more than nine months separating them Yuki is a virgo, Haru is a cancer, and Haru is younger than Yuki so there is no way Haru's mother would be pregnant as Yuki was just born. Creative license, again. XD

Comments, flames, anything is good for me. Shout at me for being full of bs, or because something wasn't clear. well, you know what to do

:scoots off:


End file.
